


Ardiente verano

by AkiraHilar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, Summer Victuuri Week
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar
Summary: Tras el cierre de la temporada, Victor y Yuuri deciden volver a Hasetsu y, con ello, a evocar y crear nuevos recuerdos.Fic creado para la semana de Yuri on Ice Summer Victuuri Week
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 13
Collections: Summer Victuuri Week





	1. Día 1

Las manos frías de Víctor se posan en su espalda. Yuuri siente una lluvia de fuego, como gotitas que se filtran en su piel y estallan en corrientes que se alojan sobre sus músculos. Sabe lo que significa, comprende el proceso que ocurre en su cuerpo, la sangre que corre ansiosa, la necesidad. Entiende y se aprieta pues, a pesar de tener conocimiento de lo que ocurre, no haya manera de poder justificarlo ante Víctor.

Los dedos de Víctor siguen inmisericordes, extendiendo la piel blanca de bloqueador sobre su espalda y asegurándose de que no quedara un solo punto desprotegido. Avanza por sus hombros y aprieta. Los dedos de los pies de Yuuri en la arena se encojen y pronto se da cuenta que ha retenido el aire. Prefiere no mirar. Se distrae con los ruidos de las personas que corren y pasean frente a la playa mientras ellos simplemente están bajo una sombrilla aplicando bloqueador.

—Se siente como la primera vez que lo hice —susurra Víctor a su oreja. Yuuri asiente, porque el calor se le ha acumulado en la cabeza y el cosquilleo baja por su vientre.

Sí, se siente como esa primera vez tímida que Víctor le auxilió cubriendo su espalda con bloqueador. Y aunque ha pasado un año, la sensación se siente igual. A pesar de los besos que se han dado y de las noches de pasión que han compartido, Yuuri percibe la lluvia de fuego que atraviesa su cuerpo cuando los dedos de Víctor le dibujan. Bajan por la media espalda; aprieta. Se asoman a sus costados y se repliegan. Yuuri suelta el aire y siente un corrientazo pequeño, casi imperceptible, que se aloja bajo su cadera y le hace tensar la espalda cuando las yemas de Víctor bajan, bajan, bajan hasta la liga de su pantaloncillo de baño.

Mueve sus pies con incomodidad; no por renegar lo que siente, sino por saber que no era el momento ni el lugar para tumbar a Víctor sobre la arena para subirse y hacerle el amor.

—Ya acabé. —Víctor suelta su espalda y su piel anhela más de su toque. No obstante, Yuuri sabe que puede esperar un poco más.

Hasta la noche, cuando vayan al festival y escapen de Yuri. Allí…

—¿Me vas a ayudar?

—¡Oh, sí!

—¿Qué tanto te distraes? —pregunta Víctor con voz cantarina, tras darle la espalda. Yuuri se apresura a tomar el bloqueador y embadurnar sus manos.

—Nada…

Está sonrojado y sabe que no es el sol. Sabe que es Víctor y su espalda ancha, sabe que son las huellas de sus dedos que pueden notarse estando tan cerca, o quizás es la memoria de los trazos que dibujó en la noche. Yuuri suelta el aire y posa sus palmas sobre la espalda caliente de Víctor. Él hace un sonido en su garganta, Yuuri intenta distraerse con las risas de los niños que corren cerca.

—Extrañaba Hasetsu, su sol, su costa…

—Yo extrañaba el Katsudon

Y es un buen tema de conversación. Yuuri se apresura a embutir en crema la espalda de Víctor para no distraerse con sus ansias encendidas.

—¡Pero te lo he preparado en Rusia!

—El de mamá sabe diferente. —Ahora no sabe si el sonrojo ha aumentado. Siente su cabeza como una tetera cuando Víctor ríe.

Tal vez sea también el efecto de bajar por la cadera de Víctor, sentir sus músculos fuertes, pensar en cuando lo sujetó desde allí en la última noche en Rusia…

Vuelve a subir. Necesita asegurarse de que la piel de Víctor esté protegida porque es muy fácil que enrojezca peligrosamente.

—¿Sabes Yuuri? —Víctor habla. El aludido aplica otra capa para asegurarse de su bienestar—. Este lugar me trae recuerdos. Fue aquí donde me di cuenta.

—¿De qué?

—De lo mucho que me gustabas. 

Detiene sus manos. Los ojos de Víctor le buscan y la sonrisa que dibuja brilla más que el sol que está sobre ellos, llenando la arena de luz de estrellas. El corazón de Yuuri comienza a bombear, fuerte, rápido. _Bum bum_ para darle a entender que el momento es mágico, que esas palabras son perfectas y que el recuerdo del primer verano juntos donde jugaron entre el sol y la arena ha quedado inmortalizado para siempre.

—¿Fue aquí? —Pasa las manos frías sobre el cuello de Víctor. Sus labios buscan espacio en la boca de él.

En un susurro que Yuuri inhala, Víctor dice:

—Sí.


	2. Día 2

Víctor no se puede concentrar. Cada vez que Yuuri flexiona sus rodillas y se prepara para golpear la pelota, su mirada se posa en los músculos apretados que se adivinan bajo su pantaloncillo largo. Fue mala idea iniciar ese juego y seguir la euforia de Plisetsky quien busca mostrarse más grande frente al patinador Otabek. Mala idea hacer equipo con Yuuri y poner sus ojos en cada movimiento de él.

—¡Víctor! ¡Pendiente!

Y es peor idea porque Yuuri, tan competitivo como siempre, no se va a dejar ganar de Yuri después de haber perdido en el GPF de manera tan injusta, por apenas unas decimas de puntos de distancias. En cuánto la pelota cruza la red, Yuri corre a rematar y Yuuri, casi arrastrándose en la arena, la golpea para salvarse del punto.

—¡Víctor! ¡Golpea!

Víctor e a Yuuri eufórico, con el rojo de la adrenalina tintando su rostro y su espalda de una forma muy sensual que solo ha visto cuando lo tiene en la cama. Luego mira la pelota girar arriba y reacciona tarde cuando esta cae su terreno, atribuyéndole un punto al equipo contrario.

—¡Víctor!

—¡Muy lento, anciano! —exclama Yuri, celebrando su punto ganado desde el otro lado de la cancha. Yuuri caminó para buscar la pelota.

—Hay mucho sol, ¿no podemos meternos a la playa? —Sugiere. Se está acalorando con ver a Yuuri así.

—¿Te rindes acaso? —El tonito prepotente del adolescente lo hace titubear un segundo solo para ganarle, pero si sigue viendo a Yuuri doblándose así, no va a aguantar.

—Oh, ya veo —Víctor sabe cómo usar ese tono de falsa condescendencia—. Como no puedes ganarme en la pista necesitas utilizar un simple juego de voleibol para vencerme, ¿no Yu-ri-o?

La bola de arena le cae de lleno a la cara. Se siente como un golpe duro y caliente, y hasta se le ha metido a la nariz. Cuando Víctor reacciona, entre tos y frotándose la cara, Yuri lo mira como si fuera un asesino disfrutando de la derrota de su víctima.

—¡Me aburrí! ¡Vamos por helado, Otabek! ¡El anciano solo sabe patinar!

Otabek acepta sin demora. Evidentemente el comentario de Víctor tampoco le cayó del agrado.

Tras quitarse la arena de encima, ve el rostro de Yuuri francamente incordiado. Cruza sus brazos en el pecho y no parece nada a gusto con lo ocurrido. Solo deja la pelota allí y sale de la pequeña cancha improvisada en la playa, que no tarda en ser ocupada por un grupo de chicas.

—¿Estás enojado? —pregunta, suponiéndolo porque Yuuri vuelve a su sombrilla sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada—. ¡Yuuri!

—¿Tanto te costaba jugar? ¡Otabek vino de tan lejos para participar en tu exhibición y haces ese comentario!

—¡Estaba aburrido!

—Sí, claro… Ni siquiera estabas prestando atención.

—¿Cómo iba a prestar atención con tu trasero así en la cara?

—¿Qué con mi…? —Yuuri calla al instante. Víctor tiene que desviar la mirada porque reconocer que todo ha sido por eso no es precisamente una de sus mejores facetas. Pero, al mirar de reojo, nota que Yuuri se ha puesto muy rojo, más rojo que aquella vez que se quemó por dormir en la arena—. ¡Deja de ver mi trasero!

—¡Entonces vamos a la playa para no tener que verlo!

Yuuri accede. Sin embargo, es trampa. Porque si bien, dejará de ver el trasero de Yuuri, dentro del mar tendrá la libertad de tocarlo, fuera de la vista de todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Barriendo bases!


	3. Día 3

¡Qué calor! Yuuri se da vuelta en el tatami, mientras la temperatura de la habitación incrementa conforme pasaba las horas de la mañana. Víctor, relajado y desnudo, descansa con su cabeza apoyada al brazo.

Ambos cuerpos están sin nada que los cubra, la vorágine del momento fue la culpable para que las ropas se quedaran relegadas en un rincón de la habitación. En aquel hostal tradicional que estaba a pocos kilómetros de la playa, habían huido tras notar que Yuri estaba demasiado ocupado con Otabek y las trillizas como para percatarse de su ausencia. Con la falta de privacidad en casa, adoptaron ese plan desde hace unos días.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta Yuuri, mientras apoya su mentón en ambos brazos cruzados, acostándose boca abajo. Víctor abre los ojos y lo mira.

—En qué tengo que anotar este lugar.

—¿Hmmm?

—Estoy haciendo un mapa, este es el tercer hostal que visitamos.

—¡Víctor! —Yuuri gime de vergüenza.

—Vía uno que es un onsen también. ¡Deberíamos ir, Yuuri!

—¡Ya tenemos un onsen en casa!

—Pero no para los dos. Está Otabek y Yuri, ¡hay mucha gente!

—Pensé que con escaparnos ahora era suficiente.

Yuuri hace un mohín que para Víctor es difícil de comprender. No sabe si lo que está queriendo decirle es el malestar que siente por tener que esconderse de todos o le reclama porque él no puede hacer un aguante espartano y practicar celibatos unos días. Entonces también hace una mueca con su boca y se incorpora, para ver a Yuuri acostado mientras se apoya en su propio costado. Yuuri, desde su lugar, le mira de reojo.

—Nunca tengo suficiente de ti —susurra Víctor con un tono intimo que eriza los vellitos de la espalda de Yuuri—. Estaba pensando también que podría alquilar un auto.

—¿Para qué? —Yuuri pregunta mientras siete el índice de Víctor caminar por sus omoplatos.

Qué calor… se dice, mientras su piel empieza a hormiguear.

—Para escaparme contigo, claro. Visitar pueblos cercanos, escapar de Yuri.

—Lo dices como si él nos persiguiera.

—Necesito más tiempo para palpar a eta barriguita de aquí —Víctor pulsa con su dedo al pequeño cumulo de grasa que empieza a adivinarse en Yuuri tras dos semanas de descanso. Este se ríe y se remueve, girándose para quedar de espaldar mientras tapa su barriguita.

—Deja mi panza quieta.

—¡Voy a hacer un mapa!

Víctor dice y pica con sus dedos esa zona hasta que Yuuri empieza a reír con facilidad. Luego sonríe y al mirarse practica el silencio. Pero mientras lo hace, cae sobre Yuuri, cubre su cuerpo, llena de beso su boca y siente a sus pieles sudar.

Va a armar un mapa, sí.

Con los hostales que conoce con Yuuri cada vez que necesita hacerle el amor urgentemente. Con los lugares que quiere visitar con un auto que va a rentar, está seguro, al día siguiente. Con los besos que marcará en la piel de Yuuri, como ahora, bajando por su cuello, deslizándose por su pecho, atravesando su abdomen hasta besar su punta y escucharlo sollozar de placer.

Y mientras Yuuri se pierde en el algodón del orgasmo, piensa lo mismo. Está seguro de que Víctor tiene nuevas pecas.

Hay que hacer un mapa con ellas y trazar nuevas constelaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Qué manera de barrer bases! Pero es que me están llenando de reuniones :C

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Por motivo de la semana de verano Víctturi, estaré trabajando en estos pequeños drabbles para la época. Espero terminarlos todos a tiempos. Y, sobre todo, ¡que lo disfruten!


End file.
